Ahokigahara
by Sakura Li 1987DF
Summary: Kamisama tenia la esperanza que con el transcurrir de los días desistieran de esa absurda idea pero no ese papanatas de Li, en su pequeño e ingenuo mundo parece necesitar con urgencia demostrar algo, pero en su intento me lleva a mi entre las patas Argh! comienzo a detestar a ese sujeto


**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captors creado por las maravillosas CLAMP.**

**Esta historia particia en el desafio CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA, del Group´s Evil.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**AHOKIGAHARA.**

Sleepy Hollow era una pequeña comunidad rodeada por un inmenso y siniestro bosque, al cual sus habitantes jamás se adentraban, debido a la criatura que ahí habita.  
Ichabod Crane, un hombre de tez pálida, mirada profunda y cabello negro, es un profesor de escuela recién transferido a la pequeña comunidad de Sleepy Hollow, que, al posar su mirada en la bella Katrina Van Tassel, una bella joven de cabellos rubios y mirada dulce y gentil, no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de ella y de su fortuna, ya que es la única heredera de la fortuna de su familia, a la que también pretende el joven y rudo Abrahán "Brom Bones" Van Brunt.  
El Joven Brom Bones, decidido a quedarse con la joven Van Tassel una noche, decidió contar al joven e inexperto profesor la historia del fantasma que habita el bosque que rodea a la pequeña comunidad, "el fantasma de un soldado que perdió la cabeza por una bala de cañón durante la guerra de independencia americana que ronda ese bosque en busca de una nueva cabeza". El profesor no creyó tal relato, al contrario, se rio a carcajadas del mismo.  
Pero esa misma noche, volviendo a su hogar tras la fiesta, con un aire alicaído, el profesor es perseguido por el espectro del **Jinete Sin Cabeza**. El profesor cabalgó a toda prisa hacia el puente que, según el relato de Brom Bones, el jinete no podía cruzar... Pero a la mañana siguiente solo se encuentran cerca del puente el sombrero del profesor y los restos de una calabaza.  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al terminar su relato todos aplaudieron a una muy bella joven Naoko Yanagisawa, terminaba su relato a la vez que encendían las luces del salón de clases, todos la felicitaban exceptuando a una joven castaña que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos mientras con sus codos se aferraba a su pupitre.

—Sakura —le llamó una chica de piel nívea, cabellos negros azabache y ojos amatistas—, ya Naoko terminó.  
La castaña solo dio un grito que hizo voltear a todo su salón, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error solo le salió una gota enorme estilo anime.  
—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Sakura—. Tomoyo, discúlpame, tú te llevaste lo peor de mi grito, por favor discúlpame.  
—No te preocupes, Sakurita, ya pasó, todo está bien. Pero dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
—Bien, Tomoyo, solo que este es solo el principio de lo que lamentablemente me espera.  
— ¿Lo dices por lo de esta noche?  
—Sí. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?, ¿por qué se les ocurrió semejante cosa? Pero sobre todo, Tommy, ¿por qué los apoyaste en esta locura?  
—Sakurita, no te preocupes, en ningún momento te voy a dejar sola; además, piénsalo, esto será muy divertido y educador.  
— ¡¿Educador?! ¡¿De qué manera ir al bosque Ahokigahara es educador?!  
—Pues, velo de esta forma, al joven Li ni a nadie le va a quedar ganas de repetir esto.  
—Ojalá, Tommy, ojalá.  
A ellas se acercó un chico de mirada zafiro que veía divertido los pucheros de la castaña.  
—Sakura, ¿ya estás mejor?  
—Sí, Eriol, muchas gracias por preguntar.  
—Veo que se están preparando para esta noche, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, Eriol, Sakurita avisó en su casa que se quedaba a pasar la noche conmigo, por eso a la salida vamos a su casa por sus cosas y de ahí nos vamos a mi casa a prepararnos —decía Tomoyo con ojitos de estrella.  
— ¿Me permitirían acompañarlas? Prometo que en cuanto todo termine me retiraré a mi casa.  
—Claro que no, Eriol, tú también eres bienvenido a mi casa. —Tomoyo estaba tan sonrojada al decir estas palabras que terminó volteándose a otro lado.  
—Te… te… te lo agradezco, Daidoji. —Eriol estaba más apenado que nada en el mundo.  
—To… To… Tomoyo, dime Tomoyo; claro, si quieres.  
—Muchas gracias, Tomoyo.  
Ambos estaban tan apenados que se olvidaron de la castaña que los veía con un enorme signo de interrogación.  
Un entusiasmado Yamasaki tomaba la palabra para coordinar a sus compañeros.  
—Bien, chicos, no se olviden que hoy en la noche nos veremos en el **Minotauro** a las 9:00 p.m., para de ahí irnos todos juntos a Ahokigahara, ¿entendieron?  
—Sííííí —dijeron todos al unísono  
—Perfecto. Hasta esta noche.  
Sakura solo veía fijamente sus libros y recordaba cómo acabó metida en esto.  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
**Hace 4 días**  
—Jóvenes, les pido por favor reciban al joven Li Shaoran, su familia viaja mucho pero parece que se quedará con nosotros hasta graduarse —decía la profesora Mizuki mientras el chico de mirada chocolate y cabellos del mismo tono miraba fijamente a sus compañeros, pero su mirada se clavó en Sakura, que miraba distraídamente al patio.  
—Veamos dónde hay un lugar para ti... detrás de Kinomoto hay un lugar. Por favor, Kinomoto, levante su mano para que el joven Li le identifique.  
Sakura giró su rostro un tanto sonrojado por ser sacada de su ensoñación y se topó con una fría e intimidante mirada chocolate que la hizo temblar de miedo. El chico se sentó detrás de ella y por desgracia seguía mirándola como queriendo traspasarla. La clase transcurrió tranquilamente para casi todo el salón, con excepción de Sakura, que no dejaba de sudar frío por la mirada del nuevo.  
—Te lo juro, Tommy, no sé qué le hice al nuevo que me odia, su mirada es intimidante —se quejaba Sakura amargamente en la cafetería—. Todas las clases sentí que me quería asesinar.  
—Mmmmmm, pues no me lo explico, Sakura, tú eres una jovencita encantadora, no concibo que alguien te odie.  
—Pues Li lo hace y no tengo idea de por qué.  
—No te preocupes, quizás solo sea tímido recuerda que la profesora Mizuki mencionó que viaja continuamente, quizás nunca ha podido hacer amigos y por eso reacciona así  
—Quizás… En fin, tenemos las siguientes tres horas, y hasta graduarnos, para descubrirlo.  
—Jijiji, Sakura, qué cosas dices. Vamos, arriba ese ánimo que lo necesitarás.  
—Lo sé. Vámonos, la campana ya sonó y no quiero que a parte de la mirada asesina del nuevo tener la del maestro.  
—jajajajaj. Sakurita, eres incorregible.  
Las dos jóvenes se levantaron de las sillas que ocupaban y se apresuraron a llegar al salón. Ya ahí notaron al nuevo rodeado por todo el salón, mientras las dos se acercaban notaron que Yamasaki estaba con él poniéndose de acuerdo en algo.  
—Entonces, Li, ¿qué te parece la idea para tu bienvenida? —comentaba un jocoso Yamasaki—. Y mira que te la estamos poniendo fácil, cuando Eriol llegó se la pusimos muy difícil.  
—Por favor, ir a un **cementerio** de noche no es gran cosa, eso es un juego para niños  
—contestó Li altaneramente—. Además, no demostraría mi valor.  
— ¿Así que quieres demostrar tu valor? —preguntó Eriol, que se había mantenido al margen pero sonriendo—. Pues bien, ¿qué te parece lo siguiente? Adéntrate en Ahokigahara durante una hora.  
—Pan comido —respondió Li confiado aún.  
—Eriol, creo que esa no es una buena idea, yo sugerí el cementerio, pero ese bosque todos sabemos que está maldito por las almas de los que ahí mueren.  
— ¡Ja! Eso no es nada, por favor hagámoslo. —Un decidido Shaoran se enfrentaba a la enigmática mirada zafiro de Hiraguizawa y a la temerosa de Yamasaki y sus compañeros de grupo.  
—Bien, Li, y para cerciorarnos que cumplas, todos iremos contigo a la entrada del bosque, y cuando salgas habrás probado tu valor.  
—Me parece bien, Hiraguizawa. Acepto.  
—Compañeros —llamaba un incrédulo Yamaski—. Este viernes, Li se adentrará en Ahokigahara por una hora como su prueba de valor, les pido que nos acompañen a ser testigos, además que entre más seamos más seguro será.  
Todos se miraban entre sí tratando de decidir, ya que Ahokigahara es famoso por los suicidios que se cometen y tiene fama de que por las noches pasan fenómenos inexplicables.  
—Cuenten conmigo —se animó a decir Naoko.  
Después de ella, todos, incluida Tomoyo, dijeron que sí a esta aventura, mientras Sakura se mantenía arrinconada en una esquina del salón rogándole a Kamisama que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, una horrible y cruel pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
_Kamisama, tenía la esperanza que con el transcurrir de los días desistieran de esa absurda idea, pero no, ese papanatas de Li, en su pequeño e ingenuo mundo, parece necesitar con urgencia demostrar algo, pero en su intento me lleva a mí entre las patas. ¡Argh! Comienzo a detestar a ese sujeto_, pensaba Sakura mientras salía en dirección a su casa en compañía de Tomoyo y Eriol, que parecían muy entretenidos en su plática, de la cual Sakura se había perdido la mayor parte.  
—Espérenme aquí, por favor, no tardo —decía una nerviosa Sakura al estar frente a su casa.  
—Tranquila, Sakurita, aquí te esperamos y, por favor, cambia esa cara que todo va a estar bien —comentó Tomoyo tratando de infundirle valor a su amiga.  
La castaña se adentró a su casa dejando a Eriol y Tomoyo conversando muy alegremente. Al entrar, subió directamente a su habitación, se cambió colocándose unos jeans negros de media campana y una blusa rosa pálido de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, cambió sus zapatos por unos tenis y se miró en el espejo de su tocador, suspiró y salió nuevamente con sus amigos para emprender el camino a casa de Tomoyo. Eriol se despidió de ambas jóvenes comprometiéndose a verse en el Centauro más tarde.  
**.****—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—****.**  
El **Minotauro** era el _lounge_ más popular para punto de reunión de los jóvenes, se encontraba a unas cuadras de la estación del metro de Tomoeda. En su interior se puede ver ya reunidos casi por completo a un grupo de jóvenes que esperan con un poco de impaciencia y nerviosismo a la persona faltante.  
_Quizás si Li no llega todos se olviden de esta tontería y nos quedemos a pasar un buen rato aquí para después irnos a casa_,repetía en sus pensamientos como un mantra Sakura, que se encontraba en la esquina de la barra mientras Eriol y Tomoyo conversaban amenamente, pero a mitad de repetir su mantra notó que todos giraron hacia la entrada, donde venía entrando un Shaoran Li vestido con un pants negro con unas franjas azules en su pierna izquierda y su sudadera a juego, sus tenis negros le daban un toque que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y por dentro lo maldijera por haber llegado.  
—Es hora de irnos —dijo Yamazaki llamando a todos sus compañeros.  
Todos comenzaron a salir en total silencio del lugar, a su alrededor se podía sentir la tensión de todos ellos, pero la más angustiada era Sakura, que se aferraba a Tomoyo como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras Tomoyo seguía en su burbuja con Eriol. Todos llegaron el metro que los llevaría a Tokio, de ahí tomarían el tren bala que los llevaría a la Prefectura de Shizuoka, al distrito Fuji que abarca parte de tan aterrador bosque.  
Al llegar al bosque, todos se reunieron a la entrada de este, Sakura estaba al borde del colapso.  
—Muy bien, Li, toma esta soga, mide 60 metros, que es exactamente lo que te adentrarás una hora —decía Yamazaki entregándole una punta—. La otra se queda con nosotros, así no te perderás.  
Shaoran tomó el extremo de la soga y comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, no sin antes dedicarle una intensa mirada a Sakura, la cual se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia otro lado.  
—Realmente Li está loco —comentaba Yamazaki con una enorme gota en la cabeza—. Bien, ¿ahora nosotros qué hacemos?  
—Contemos historias de terror —contestó Naoko entusiasmada—. Es un lugar propicio para dar el ambiente, ¿no creen?  
Todos sonrieron con nerviosismo, pero aceptaron y se acercaron unos a otros alrededor de Naoko, pero Sakura se soltó de Tomoyo y se debatía entre escuchar las historias de Naoko o adentrarse un poco al bosque escuchando su mp3. Optó por lo segundo. Tomando la soga que comunicaba a Li con sus compañeros, se adentró unos pasos dentro del bosque.  
Sin dejar de sostener la soga, encontró la raíz de un árbol donde sentarse, sacó sus auriculares y se dispuso a esperar con su mp3 escuchando la canción "Neutron Star Collisions" de Muse. Sakura intentaba concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en la música para olvidar dónde estaba, pasaron 20 minutos y de repente se sintió ansiosa porque su reproductor marcaba que le quedaba menos del 15% de su batería, lo cual le dejaba otros 20 minutos de música. Con un suspiro y al ritmo de "You Belong Whit Me" de Taylor Swift, sacó de su bolsa un **chicle** de menta.  
De repente unas** sombras** en movimiento llamaron su atención, se puso de inmediato en alerta y se tranquilizó a sí misma convenciéndose que eran los árboles. Era una noche preciosa.  
_Es una lástima en lo que han convertido este bosque_ —pensó con tristeza—, _ya que es un lugar hermoso.  
_Las sombras nuevamente le alertaron en ese momento.  
— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó asustada—. ¿Tomoyo? No es gracioso quienquiera que seas —decía ya asustada mientras guardaba su mp3 en su bolsa.  
— ¿Necesitas compañía? —le preguntaron mientras le tocaban el hombro.  
Sakura dio un grito que taladró los oídos del joven castaño, que optó por poner sus dedos en boca de Sakurita a modo de intentar calmarla.  
—Tranquila, Kinomoto, no grites así. Soy yo, Li.  
Sakura al verlo a la poca luz de la luna se calmó y le lanzó una mirada envenenada. —No vuelvas a sorprenderme así. Por un momento creí que eras un alma en pena. —Con un tierno puchero que la hacía lucir adorable se alejó de Li.  
—Tranquila, no pasa nada, te garantizo que más allá en el bosque no hay nada, y eso que estuve solo —decía Li con autosuficiencia dedicándole a Sakura una sonrisa arrebatadora—. ¿Qué haces aquí, y no con el resto del grupo?  
—Ah, eso —contestaba sonrojada por la sonrisa del castaño—. Decidieron contar historias de terror y me alejé para no escucharlas, odio esas historias —decía con gesto bastante infantil.  
—Eso explica por qué cuando te hablé parecía que quisieras volar para huir, pero si no te gusta, ¿a qué viniste? Hubieras dicho no, dudo que te obligaran a venir —preguntaba bastante curioso el ambarino.  
—Tomoyo quería venir y no quería dejarla sola, aunque se la ha pasado con Eriol toda la noche me preocupaba que algo le pudiera pasar, pero fue más mi miedo, por eso ella termina siempre cuidándome. —Lanzando un suspiro, Sakura evitaba a toda costa mirar a los ojos de Shaoran.  
—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —Había un deje de envidia en su voz, que la chica no notó.  
—Sí, Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, ella me entiende como nadie. —Sonreía con nostalgia al recordar a su amiga.  
—Eso no es cierto, yo podría entenderte, si tú quieres, claro. —Sonrojándose a más no poder al decir esas palabras, Shaoran optó por mirar al piso.  
—Gracias, Li. Me gustaría preguntar ¿por qué quisiste hacer esto? ¿Qué querías demostrar?  
—Quiero que la chica que me flechó en cuanto la vi me vea como alguien valiente que siempre la va a proteger, alguien en quien puede confiar y que nunca le fallará. —Shaoran seguía viendo al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
—Esa chica tiene suerte. Si no es indiscreción, puedo preguntarte ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?  
— ¿En serio no lo sabes? —Shaoran rio amargamente y soltó un suspiro antes de responder—: Desde que entré al salón por primera vez no pude apartar mis ojos de ti, pequeña Sakura.  
Sakura abrió y cerró la boca dos veces antes de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.  
— ¡¿Yooooooo?! Pensé que me odiabas.  
— ¡¿Odiarte?! Jamás podría, Sakura, perdón, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti y pensé que con esto quizás tú quisieras ser mi amiga. Qué ingenuo, ¿verdad?  
—Pues mal método, yo soy muy miedosa, pero a mí también me gustaría llegar a conocerte más. —Una abochornada Sakura miró su mp3 que permanecía en sus manos, tomó los auriculares y le ofreció uno a Shaoran—. No sé si te guste lo que escucho, pero por 20 minutos que nos dure la batería podemos escucharlo juntos.  
Shaoran lo tomó tímidamente. —Gracias. —Se colocó el auricular y escuchó que terminaba "You Belong Whit Me". Notó que comenzaba una canción que decía perfectamente lo que sentía por Sakura—. Kinomoto, esa canción dice perfectamente lo que sentí al verte.  
—Gracias, pero llámame Sakura, por favor. —Sakura se animó a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran mientras escuchaban "Te quiero tanto" de Onda Vaselina.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola este es mi primer One Shot, espero les haya gustado, la verdad disfrute mucho escribiéndolo pero lo máximo eran 3000 palabras, jeje mis palabras eran:**

**Sombras, Cementerio, Jinete sin cabeza, Minotauro, volar, chicle.**

**No se que tal me quedo el utilizarlas, espero les haya gustado.**

**Ahora un poco acerca del Bosque de Ahokigara:**

**Es un busque a los pies del Monte Fuji, hermoso por cierto pero famoso desgraciadamente por ser el lugar favorito de los nippones para suicidarse, en mi Facebook subiré fotos pero aquí les dejo algunos enlaces que ami me gustaron y dan mayor información que yo.**

** wiki/Aokigahara**

2010/04/15/el-bosque-de-la-meca-de-los-suicidas-en-japon/

También creo que todos conocemos la leyenda del Jinete sin cabeza si no les dejo otro link con un poco mas de información acerca de ella

wiki/Jinete_sin_cabeza

Sin mas quedo en espera de sus comentarios y observaciones. mil gracias por leer.


End file.
